The objective of this Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) is to develop a unified and coherent program in nutrition in relation to cancer prevention and control, by advancing multidisciplinary basic and clinical research, upgrading the training in nutrition and cancer prevention for medical students, physicians and other health professionals, improving the clinical care of cancer patients, particularly preventive aspects, at our medical centers and in the population in general, and providing accurate information on this subject to health professional and the general public. The central focus of our collaborative, inter-institutional program remains nutrition and cancer prevention and control. The Clinical Nutrition Research Unit represents the central mechanism for coordinating the major efforts on this focus of the six participating institutions: 1) The American Health Foundation; 2) Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center; 3) Weill Medical College of Cornell University- New York Presbyterian Hospital; 4) The Rockefeller University; 5) The Strang Cancer Prevention Center; and 6) The Westchester Medical Center-New York Medical College. Our program comprises the four required components of a CNRU: (1) Research with human subjects and populations; (2) Basic laboratory Investigations; (3) Research training (funds derived from other sources); (4) Shared facilities and research services, as well as the three encouraged components; (5) Education programs for medical students, house staff, practicing physicians and allied health personnel (funds derived from other sources); (6) Research components of nutritional support services; and (7) Public information activities (funds derived from other sources). The methods for achieving these goals include providing continuing support for the Administrative Core and three CNRU Core Laboratories: (a) Biostatistics, (b) Immunology, and Carcinogenesis and Nutrition and establishing two proposed new Core Labs (e) Retinoids Analysis and (f) Biomarkers for Cancer Susceptibility. Funds for four pilot studies per year enable novel ideas in nutrition and cancer prevention and control to be tested by both new and established investigators; funds for a New Investigator provide support for a promising junior scientist. Our enrichment program provides a wide range of lectures, conferences and meetings to stimulate interactions among scientists and to keep them current on advancements in the field of cancer prevention and control. The overall scientific and administrative progress of the CNRU is evaluated by External and Internal Advisory Committees, who consult with the program director and the Administrative Core. Highlights of accomplishments made possible by the CNRU to date consist of significant methodological and conceptual advances in both basic and clinical research in nutrition in relation to cancer prevention and control, increasing awareness of the importance of nutrition among health professionals and developing the first required teaching of nutrition for medical students at Weill Medical College of Cornell University.